For filling containers with liquids, it is well-known to use a so-called "bottom-up" filler technique in order to eliminate the build-up of foam. In this technology, either the filler nozzle is lowered into the container and then raised during the filling operation, or the container is lifted around the filler nozzle and then lowered during the filling operation, with the two separating at a rate commensurate with the flow rate of the liquid.
When it is the container which is lifted and then lowered, it is customary to employ a system wherein either a vacuum cup or a suitable cross bar is mounted on the end of a vertical actuator for engaging the bottom surface of the container. A satisfactory vacuum arrangement is shown and described in McDonald et al U.S. Pat. No. 4,712,665.
Various cam arrangements are also known for lifting a container from a shelf or conveyor to accommodate bottom-up filling thereof as the container is lowered from around a filler nozzle, for example, Geyer U.S. Pat. No. 1,993,367; Saeta U.S. Pat. No. 2,100,359; Saeta U.S. Pat. No. 2,142,257; Bridge U.S. Pat. No. 2,605,948; Lange U.S. Pat. No. 2,896,381; King U.S. Pat. No. 4,084,626; Stohlquist U.S. Pat. No. 4,388,795; and Owen et al. U.S. Pat. No. 5,195,565.
Of the above referenced patents, one, namely, Owen et al. U.S. Pat. No. 5,195,565 discloses means for changing the lift height to accommodate different size containers; not only the stroke of a vertical, container-lifting member, but also the stroke of a vertical, container-lowering or return-member can be adjusted.
It is known that the stroke of a vertical, container-return member may be manually changed by making the member in two or more elongate parts and then manually altering the overall length of the member, using a pull-pin, hair-pin, or wing nut. However, with aseptic filling (within which is included sterile filling for the purposes of the present Specification and claims), manual access by an operator to the aseptic chamber of the packaging machine is required to perform the adjustment and this then necessitates resterilization of the chamber.